dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended
System of Transcending (초월 강림 시스템), the new system to upgrade the Quinque Dracos to their new Transcended Form, introduced to the Korean version on the 8th Aug 2016. Note These units are "normal" allies. They will be categorized as U Allies. Similar to Deities which are SSS grade, these are Transcended Allies of the U Grade. Flint commented though that they surpass Key Units. Kr patch transc dracos 1.jpg Kr patch transc dracos 2.jpg Kr patch transc dracos 3.jpg Kr patch transc dracos 4.jpg Kr patch transc dracos 5.jpg Kr patch transc ess 1.jpg Creation To acquire the new units, one needs 3 components: *The ULTIMATE Quinque Draco deity form *A ULTIMATE Dragon Buster Key *50 Essences of Transcendence The essences can be crafted in the workshop under a new section, are unable to be obtained via essences tickets, are considered U-grade items and can be sold for 10.000 gold. In the workshop under the new section (see gallery) one must merge Hero Essences, Light Essences and Titan Essences into the new Transcended Essences. The UI will ask for a desired quantity of transcended essences. A minimum of 3 and maximum of currently 50 essences can be crafted at once. Each transcended essence requires one Light, Hero and Titan essence. With additional 50.000.000 gold one can acquire the new unit. This does not create a Key, thus it does not fall into the category of Key Units. The player will get the actual ally, just like usual Combine. The Key is not lost, but the gold, essences and all equipment are. Also, the Quinque Draco unit is transformed into the new unit, making it naturally disappear as well. The new unit will be level 1, can be Rapported and Enhanced up to 9 times until it reaches MAX, which makes it a U grade unit. The new unit will have the usual 6 gear slots, 3 accessorize slots and 1 skill card slot. It has 3 active skills, 2 passives and 1 additional passive acquired upon reaching MAX enhancement status. Enhancing Units can be enhanced with 3 SSS and a certain amount of essences. Enhancing succeeds with 100% chance. Aspects Since the unit is treated as U grade, it cannot be used in Hero league. The same rules that apply to Keys apply to Transcended allies as well. This means, that they can only be revived with "Revive Orders" or by skills that do so, such as for Transcended Blackaria. They are immune to instant deaths and hard crowd controls such as Seals , Dazzels or Transmutation. Different to Keys, Transcended Units also negate Cooldown interfering skills or effects that reset their abilites, as seen on Titan/Giants Helios and Kronos. Unlike Key Units that gain 50% debuff reduction, Transcended Units gain 75%. Transcended Deathcrown #'Deadly Blow' (Active 1) Inflicts 4506% damage one target and stuns it for 10 seconds while reducing its DEF by 100%. 8.2 sec #'The Stigmata of Death' (Active 2) Inflicts 4882% damage to one target and removes all its buffs. Casts an emblem on the target that focuses party's ATK onto it. Targets receive 700% more damage from Deathcrown affected by the emblem. 13.6 sec #'Leader's Death' (Active 3) (It follows a description that is not true to the original ones, but correctly reflect how it works in game) Channels and taunts all enemies for 5 seconds. Afterwards, inflicts 4355% damage to one target and 1825% piercing damage with 100% certainty. 25 sec #''Life and Death'' (Passive 1) Increases owns STR by 28%, STA by 22% for 17 seconds every time an ally or enemy survives or dies (no idea). Stacks up to 5 times. #''King's Authority'' (Passive 2) Increases party's STR by 25%. For each Draco in the allied team additional 5%. #''Breath of Death'' (MAX) When hit, has 15% chance to inflict 1227% damage to all enemies, remove all buffs and additional 545% damage per removed buff. Decreases all targets' ATK by 45% for 18s 6.5 sec #'Normal Attack:' Attacks a target and adds damage amplifier which increases damage equal to 10% of the target's HP. Taunts the target afterwards. Notes: Transcended Brightspark #'Frost Storm' (Active 1) Inflicts 2650% damage to all enemies and casts 3 "Chill of Death" marks upon all enemies for 12 seconds. 11.2 sec #'Sully Explosion' (Active 2) Inflicts 2802% damage to all enemies and casts "Chill of Death" upon all enemies and stuns them for 11 seconds (they wrote "11%" but that is most likely a typo). On Marked enemies, inflicts additional 3400% damage. 13.1 sec #'Howling Souls' (Active 3) Inflicts 1514% damage and 316% piercing damage per second, for 4 seconds to all enemies and steals beneficial buffs (actually makes her invurnable and the buff lasts when enemies die before the 4 second duration). During the skill, recovers HP equal to damage dealt, has a chance to stun them and inflicts "Chill of Death". This skill cannot be interrupted. 16.1 sec #''Frost Armor'' (Passive 1) When an enemy marked with "Chill of Death" attacks Brightspark, and the damage surpasses 35% of her STA, she will only receive 35% of that damage (in other words a 65% damage reduction). #''Relentless Ham'' (Passive 2) Increases party INT by 25%, for each allied Draco in the party additional 5%. #''Incarnation of Frost'' (MAX) If Brightspark receives damage that leads to death, she enters "Incarnation of Frost Mode"/"God Mode" for 3 seconds. In this state, she is immune to all attacks and her HP is restored every seconds. Once the duration is over, casts 3 "Chill of Death" marks upon all enemies. 58 sec #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts splash damage. Hit targets will receive a mark "Chill of Death" that decreases their ATK SPD and Cooldown Recovery. Notes: Transended Blackaria #'Playing God' (Active 1) Grants immunity for 3 seconds, recovers entire party's HP by 1450% of ATK and continuous 154% every second for 6 seconds. 7.1 sec #'March's Blessing' (Active 2) Cures all debuffs of 1 ally, increases its ATK by 574%, ATK SPD by 96% and grants immunity for 13 seconds. This buff stacks up to 3 times. 15.5 sec #'Hymn of Hope' (Active 3) Revives 1 ally and grants 8 second invurnability and increases its by 191%. 47.2 sec #''Lion of Hope'' (Passive 1) Grants invulnerability to entire party for 8 second when Blackaria dies. 41.7 sec #''Blackaria's Care'' (Passive 2) Increases party's STA by 25%. Each allied Draco in the party grants additional 5%. #''Miracle of Life'' (MAX) 6 seconds after Blackaria's death, she will revive herself with 100% HP. Resets all Cooldowns and grants self invulnerability for 5 seconds. 48.7 sec #'Normal Attack:' Recovers HP of all allies or damages all enemies. Notes: Her revive is able to revive Transcended Units & Key Units, but unknown whether normal allies too. Transceded Bloodwind #'Piercing Arrow' (Active 1) Inflicts 2450% damage to all enemies and reduces their DEF by 77% for 15 sec. 14.6 sec #'Broad Arrow' (Active 2) Inflicts 2695% damage to all enemies and inflicts a bleed debuff that inflicts 320% damage for 16 seconds and increases Bloodwind's normal attack damage by 120%. 17.5 sec #'Blood Storm' (Active 3) Increases ATK SPD by 162% for 11 seconds. Also increases ATK by 255% and avoids all enemies attacks. (not mentioned if party or self, nor if all attacks are avoided or just normal attacks.) 29.3 sec #''Concentrated Fire'' (Passive 1) Bloodwind's normal attacks inflicts at least 100% damage. Enemies that have been hit by Bloodwind's normal attacks within the last 10 seconds suffer 20% reduced DEF. Every 4th attack inflicts 500% damage, split between all enemies. (not sure). #''Blood Contract'' (Passive 2) Increases ATK SPD for entire allied party by 20%. For every Draco in the allied team, ATK SPD is increased by additional 3%. #''Hatred'' (MAX) Increases damage for himself by attacking enemies by 8%. Stacks up to 20 times. #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts damage on all enemies at once. Notes: Trasncened Greysoul #'암천충격영파검류 참격' (Active 1) Inflicts 4827% damage to one target and removes all its buffs. Inflicts 1 "Destroy the old" debuff and has a 33% chance to instantly kill the target. Not effective on Boss type, but inflicts double its damage (9654%) instead. 19.4 sec #'암천충격영파검류 멸혼' (Active 2) Inflicts 2749% damage to all enemies and inflicts a "Destroy the old" debuff each. Instantly kills with a 33% chance. Not effective on Boss types, but inflicts double its damage (5498%) instead. 24.1 sec #'암천충격영파검류 암령' (Active 3) Invokes his "alter ego" for 14 seconds. His "alter ego" inflicts 164% additional damage to enemies. The damage Greysoul receives is split between him and his "alter ego". 15 sec #''The Blade That Holds The Soul'' (Passive 1) Greysoul'ss normal attacks remove benefical buffs from the target and he is immune to instant death. (could also mean that instantly killed targets do not revive. We will ask native koreans. Stay tuned). #''The God of War'' (Passive 2) Increases DEX for entire party by 25%. For each Draco in allied team an additional 5% increase. #''Soul Predetor'' (MAX) Greysoul can now invoke up to 3 "alter ego"s and if anyone or Greysoul instantly kills an enemy, all skills are reset. #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts the "Destroy the old" debuff. The debuff will instantly kill targets with 4 stacks. Is not effective on Boss type units, and inflicts additional damage instead. Notes:Someone with advanced Korean knowledge supported out claim that GS is immune to instant deaths, rather than preventing revive. Category:Tab page